


TRUTH WAS BUILT TO BEND [Bang Chan. Liars to lovers.] – part II

by Chanything



Series: TRUTH WAS BUILT TO BEND: Liars to Lovers [Stray kids Bang Chan au] [2]
Category: Stray Kids (Band), loona - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, Angst and Humor, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bang Chan is Whipped, Bang Chan is a Sweetheart, Bang Chan-centric, College, Drabble Collection, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Flirting, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Lies, Light Angst, Multi, Other, Slow Burn, Submissive Bang Chan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:27:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25608109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chanything/pseuds/Chanything
Summary: The thing is that your friends were always talkiing about their affairs. One day in your group chat with your closest college friends you forced yourself to fake some things about your love life. You could not prevent your story from counting with an interesting character such as Bang Chan, one of the most popular students of the campus. You could not prevent him from find out you were out there inventing stories about him either.Genre: Stray Kids AU; College au!; liars to lovers; fake date; medium burn; angst; fluff; soft; smut; romance
Series: TRUTH WAS BUILT TO BEND: Liars to Lovers [Stray kids Bang Chan au] [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1856077
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	TRUTH WAS BUILT TO BEND [Bang Chan. Liars to lovers.] – part II

**Author's Note:**

> Just like those fibbs that pop and fizz  
> And you'll be forced to take that awful quiz  
> And you're bound to trip  
> And she'll detect the fiction on  
> Your lips and dig a contradiction up
> 
> quote taken of the song Dance Little Liar by Arctic Monkeys
> 
> guys, if you enjoy it please let me know in the coments or leave kudos. They are the way of me to know you want me to continue the story, okay?

You were on a bench outdoors organizing sheets in a folder. A cup of coffee beside you as you placed things back in your purse. Your next class would start in less than ten minutes and you were ready to go when someone calls you.  
"Chae!"  
You keep walking as you don't know if you heard it right or not. But you are called again and the voice gets louder as the person gets closer.  
You see Bang Chan running a little to approach you. It has been a while since you last saw him. Dark hair styled back with some pieces shaping one side of his forehead. A signature black shirt, this time sleeveless, and a silver necklace with a key pendant hanging.

You had to admit that, you had a mild crush on him. It means: you don't want to try or expect anything from it. You just have your attention gravitating towards him and collect his details. Well, you used to have. Past, remember?  
It was good to have a crush on someone from the first class of the day. It was an extra motivation to be in the earlier part of the schedule, even though you only observed him in distance.

A lot of things change in a year and you weren't attending to the same classes anymore. You had watched one or two of the competitions of the swim team in the meantime. Moral of the story: you stopped seeing him so often to let that mild crush going. You've had other class-crushes and even got involved with other people.

"Hello Chan."  
"Hi... can I talk to you for a moment?" – he says with a subtly awkward expression.  
"Is everything okay?" – a sense of worriedness making it way into your thoughts.  
"Yeah, oh... no... Nothing serious happened. No need to be alarmed." – you continue to look at him waiting for an explanation  
"I... There's something that I wanna ask you..."  
You nod, having zero idea about what is running through his mind now.  
"Have you ever told someone about anything happening between us?"

Your mind went blank and you felt your face not moving. You were not collapsing or anything, not physically, maybe just your dignity. You just could not show a reaction.  
You remembered then. Being thrown back to what you said to your friends a while ago. But that could not be it. Could it?  
"So… I was talking to Hyungoo…"  
Ok, it could.  
"...You are friends, right?"  
Not sure anymore.  
"Yeah?..."  
"So, we were talking and then he mentioned you and asked if we both were still seeing each other?" He looked confused and awkward and you could tell he wanted to know how this thing started. He didn't look mad though. (yay)  
"Oh.. I see… The thing is…"  
"And I didn't understand that well because… we never actually… you know?" He laughs in a shy way while he is telling you his thread of thought.  
Cute.  
"I mean… if it was you I would remember" he adds.  
This last statement caught you off guard, however you wouldn't let yourself overthink it now. Not when you had to deal with trying not to look so embarrassed besides having to make an excuse up to what you had done. In what comes to the last part you were not feeling like it.  
One second and your mind considered that to go on with a silly lie could lead to even more uncomfortable situations. It would be wiser to cut it off right now. And even wiser don't come with it in first place, genius.  
You swallow your pride and face the guy in front of you. You comfort yourself thinking you are human and months ago you were less confident than you are now. You made a mistake and it was not that harmful. You could fix it and you would do that.  
"Ok, Chan. Listen…" –you try to organize ideas willing not to make them sound so messed up when you say them out loud. Your mouth half open as you think quickly after your start.  
"I, once… I told a few people, some friends of mine, that… I went on a date with you. That's all." You were keeping a straight posture but avoiding the eyes.  
You felt warm goosebumps of adrenaline washing your whole body after the whole sentence. Taking the first step encouraged you to keep on going.  
"I just said we had spent a day together or something like that. I don't remember the details."  
"Why is…" he gets interrupted by you  
"I was kind of feeling weird that day and… You were a recurrent topic in my friends' group chat at that time, I guess… You know, we used to have a class in common and they thought you were hot so they would tease me about that sometimes. Not a serious thing just...you know? Friends mocking on us sometimes. It was not bullying or anything, like, I wasn't down, they were not hurting me, just… "  
"Wait. That's a lot to think of… I remember you from class, of course. You were always answering the professor." You capture the sign of a smirk on his face. "So you actually told your friends that we had a thing… a date as you said. And they think I'm hot… moving on…" He is facing you but looking everywhere else but your eyes. You see he is struggling to contain a smile and his years are turning red. Is he getting shy?  
"Listen that was all. I didn't spread it. I didn't have any intentions with that nor towards you so, yeah, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have told something that wasn't true involving someone else."  
"Then why did you tell people about it?"  
"They are my friends, they know me and how private I am when it comes to affairs and stuff like that. They would not tell random people about it."  
"Affairs and stuff?"  
"Yes. No, not like that. Not you. You know what I mean..." He keeps eye contact with you this time and the slight sign of a smile fills his face as if he was waiting for you to mention an even weirder detail in your version. "I understand if you get mad. I would be too if someone made up a story about me. I'm sorry."  
He takes his hand to nape of his head and look to his side for a second.  
"What am I gonna do with you?" – he thought out loud.  
"What?" – you wonder if you listen correctly.  
"I'm not mad. I just don't get why you did that."  
"I'm sorry that you had to listen to those things out of the sudden. Goo can be a little invasive sometimes, but Ii can't blame him for saying something he thought to be true. I'm the wrong one here and I accept it."  
"Ok. Just know that I'm not mad with neither of you. I didn't take it so seriously. Maybe I should. He seems nice, you seem nice too. I would never take you as a little liar though."  
"I'm not a little liar." You say the last words coping his intonation and accent. "I'm a big liar. No, kidding. I don't lie that often. Not about serious stuff. That was a slip, my bad."  
"Even if your not a liar you are full of secrets."  
You frown and he hurries to explain.  
"I am private about my love life bla bla bla" he repeats what you said earlier.  
"Well that doesn't count. Not to sound rude but you don't properly know me so you could not know if I act all mysterious or not."  
"Hyungkoo knows you properly and said that himself. That you don't open up so often even to your friends, amd he said that you've been friends for a couple of years now."  
"Well I bet he…"  
"And if I don't have the credibility enough now, I could still get to properly know you. If you want that, of course."  
You narrow eyes as an inquisition.  
"Know you better I mean. No double entendres here just… Get to know you. I see you around but we never talked I guess. Like a proper conversation."  
You had to admit that Chan and you in a potential flirting atmosphere was something you roughly imagined even when you had him as a class-crush. It didn't seem bad though. You could give it a try. But not now. Going up with any random person who shows the minimal sign of interest in you had put you in some bad places in the past.  
"I can arrange that." You say nodding and giving him a subtle smile. "Not now though.I have to go to class."  
"Yeah, of course."  
You take a step indicating you are going and so does he.  
"I'm sorry for that again."  
"Nevermind."  
You turn around and he calls you after a few seconds. You find him looking at you a little nervously.  
"Which class are you having now?"  
"Why?"  
"Can't you just answer? See, you are full of secrets." He murmurs the last words in a dramatic way.  
"Is that so? You are making me late."  
"Wow you are so... I promise that a few minutes late won't cause damage."  
"Chan?"  
"hum?"  
"Is there something you want to tell me?"  
He smiles and it feels like he is taking time. You never thought he would be a flustered creature like this. He was confident and charismatic most of the times. Something was holding him back, and honestly, you were living for it.  
"Chan?"  
"Yes. "  
"Why don't you take my number so you can tell me what you wanted when you remember it later, hum?" His eyes meet yours and seems slightly surprised but a smirk is visible on his lips now. For a second you get afraid that he would say that you were misunderstanding the situation.  
"Give me your phone." – the imperative sentence kept you going more with your idea, like a self-defense from embarrassment, as if that made sense.  
The anxiety wave coming over your body goes away when you see his arm moving and he gets his phone out of his black sweatpants' pocket to handle it to you.  
You tap your number and give the phone back to him.  
"Am I free to go now sir?"  
"Yeah, sure" his dimples as poking the cheeks since he can't hold a smile.  
"See ya"  
"Hey Chae!" You take a look at him again. "Enjoy your class!"  
You nod once and leave.

Wow. 

You followed with your routine and thought about how things turned out to be not so catastrophic. A feeling of embarrassment for your action and for being caught lingering on your mind. You still had to go to your friend and explain why you lied about Chan. Goo would understand the reason but he would probably get a little disappointed for you not being sincere about yourself at this point. These were just conjectures of your head and you opted for not getting invested on them since you would have to solve it later anyways.  
After your classes you text Goo on your way back to the dorms.

you 》You talked to Chan, right?  
goo 》Hey love!  
goo 》I did. My friends were in a conversation with the swim team when I arrived. We talked for a while and he is nicer than i thought.  
goo 》You should keep in contact with him  
goo 》He seems way better than that lil mf you were seeing  
goo 》 he is so cute i don't get why you gave him the cold shoulder

you 》what?  
you 》 what do you mean?  
you 》wait  
you 》 what has he told you?  
goo 》that you were a one day thing, as you said.  
goo 》 i think he didn't want to talk a lot about that tbh because he looked a little surprised when I told him that I knew  
oh gosh  
goo 》I think he likes to keep things on the low like you  
goo 》See? You match. 

He hadn't gone against the lie. He hadn't cleaned things up. He'd let Goo believe that your story was true. Why? At this point you were the one who wanted to have his number so you could contact him as your wish. 

You arrive at your dorm and take a shower after leaving the water for your tea to be boiled. Getting into your favourite sweatpants and a shirt you feel comfortable enough now. You place two slices of bread in the toaster. After slicing some pieces of avocado you grab your phone waiting as the machine does its job. An unknown number has sent you messages.

unknown 》Hi Chae  
unknown 》How are you?  
unknown 》This is Chan, by the way.  
unknown 》I remember what I wanted to tell you earlier today  
unknown 》lol  
unknown 》Well, the thing about the fake date  
unknown 》It doesn't have to be fake anymore. 

You take time to think what to answer. Taking the bread slices to a plate you prepare your avocado toasts adding a pinch of salt and oregano on top of them. You wanted to ask Chan why he kept the little lie going. You wanted to give him an answer.  
Was he actually asking you out? Was it a joke? Did you really wanted that? He was no longer your mild-crush, as you had called it. 

You didn't want to get in this process of meeting someone again. Not for now at least. You eat your recent prepared snack standing in your kitchen looking at your phone screen placed over the counter. He was not typing anymore. You wash your fingertips and grab a napkin. With your phone in hand now you open to the texting app. What should you save his number like? Oh shit, why were you so nervous? This ain't no big deal. He is known as "Bang Chan" in the campus. You don't know if this is a nickname or his actual name. You just refer to him as "Chan" or "Bang Chan". His initials. Yes, just his initials.

you 》Hello Chan  
you 》You didn't tell Goo I was lying, did you? I talked to him and he didn't seem to know the whole thing.  
B.C. 》Hyungkoo? yes, I may or may not have let him believe that there was legit a date.  
you 》o.O  
you 》because…?  
B.C.》ahahhaha  
B.C.》When I noticed what was going on I don't know, I just didn't feel like going all "oh that ain't true"  
you》Oh, I see. Thanks (?) for that. In your shoes I think my first instinct would be the opposite.  
you》Thank u for avoiding an even more awkward situation for me, I guess.  
B.C.》yeah  
B.C》I think I like the idea of going on a date with you…

You put your phone back on the counter and struggles to contain the smile on your face.  
Shit.  
You take a deep breath and looks back at the screen.

B.C.》P.s.: you haven't answer me about turning the fake date a true one yet, just saying.

He had a point.

you 》I don't know why you wanna go on a date with me if you barely know me. We just saw each other in class. And I didn't know you remembered me there tbh  
B.C.》I wanna go on a date with you >because< I barely know you.  
you》Wow. It makes sense.  
B.C.》 So…?  
you》I know you don't like coffee but there's this nice cafe nearby and they got some cool drinks. Wanna go there someday?

…

B.C.》It sounds nice  
B.C.》But… how do you know I don't drink coffee?  
you》Well… I heard you mentioning that to your friends once or twice.  
B.C.》 Stalker  
you 》I wasn't sneaking I was just sit next to you.  
୧(⇀‸↼‶)૭  
B.C.》Is this cafe the one with a yellow label print on the cups?  
you》yup  
B.C.》you must like it a lot since you would always arrive in class with one in hands, right?  
you》Oh  
B.C》See? I was sneaking too.  
You》 We're even.  
B.C》No, we are not. You had your ~ date ~. I need mine now.  
you》Sure. 

To be continued.  
Soon.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy the reading and If you like the story let me know. As I said before, this is my first attempt to write a story in parts, I usually write scenarios. Please check my stray kids imagines, if you wish :*They are all posted here on AO3 and tumblr. If you have a tumblr let me know so I can follow you and we can be mutuals 😊
> 
> tumblr.com/chanything


End file.
